


The Key To Coming

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm, Physical Abuse, Teasing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray takes the keys from the hotel clerk and puts them in his pockets, and then goes to the lift. His bandmates follow and he teases them about the keys. Eventually, he gives Pete and Mick theirs, but insists on walking Dave to his room since he was rude to him in the lift. There is a trip to the mini bar, Ray ordering Dave to suck his cock, name calling, a fist fight, and eventually, an orgasm.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies





	The Key To Coming

"Four rooms under the name, Davies, please." Ray politely asked the front desk clerk. They had made it to their hotel after a long flight, and were exhausted. 

"Sign, and initial here." The man gave Ray a pen and papers, and Ray autographed them, after which he was given four keys. 

"Thank you." Ray replied politely, as he pocketed the keys. He let the bell boy take him and his bandmates bags, and smiled. He walked to the lift as if his bandmates didn't exist, and smashed the button with his index finger.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." He stated impatiently, until the door opened. Stepping inside, his bandmates following, Ray, swore, "Fuckin finally," as the doors shut. 

"Can we have our keys now, Ray?" Mick asked. "I dunno, can you?" Ray teased. "C'mon, don't be like that." Mick pleaded. "Like what?" Ray answered, feigning that he was clueless. "Like a cunt." Dave piped up. Ray did a double take at his brother. "A what?" He asked. "You heard me, a cunt." Dave informed him again. Ray gave his brother the dirtiest of looks and frowned. "Do you kiss our mother with that mouth, or just suck my dick?" Dave went red, until he realized that Pete and Mick knew this was just an insult. 

Pulling two keys out of his pocket he handed one to Pete, and one to Mick. "There now, all you had to do was ask." Dave rolled his eyes and whispered "cunt," under his breath.

"I think I will just hold my baby brother's key for safe keeping, I am his big brother and his keeper after all." Pete and Mick didn't care, they had their keys and as soon as the lift door opened they moved so swiftly you would have thought the lift was on fire.

"Come on baby brother, let me walk you to your door." Dave did an exaggerated shrug and rolled his eyes back in his head. As soon as he was able to get his hands on that key he was going to lock himself in his hotel room and relax.

Once at Dave's door, Ray stopped and turned, covering the keyhole with his back side, and smirking. "Bollocks, Ray, move, and give me my goddamn key!" Ray only laughed. "Not a very nice way to ask me for something." Ray smiled big, showing off that gap in his teeth that Dave both despised and longed for. "Goddamn it, please?" Dave begged. Ray's cock quivered whenever he heard his brother beg. Now was no exception. 

Turning, Ray fished for the key to Dave's room, and unlocked it. Dave pushed his way in, but Ray followed, closing and locking it. "You didn't say, 'thank you,' did you?" Ray pointed out. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, and unzipped his trousers, exposing his semi hard cock.

"Suck it." Ray demanded, as he kicked off his shoes. "No!" shouted Dave. "I told you in the lift you were gonna suck my dick, and it would be a great way to thank me for escorting you to your room." Ray began stroking himself lazily, waiting on Dave.

"You did not say I was gonna suck it, an I didn't want you or need you to escort me, you bastard." Dave stomped over to the mini bar and found a small bottle of Jack, and downed it. "Well Dave, you may be a bastard but I know who my mother father and sisters are, and as a bastard, your lips really do belong tight around my cock." 

Dave downed a small bottle of vodka next. Already, he was feeling less quarrelsome, perhaps Ray would get his dick sucked, after all.

"Look at you, already a raging alcoholic!" Ray accused his brother.

"Well, at least that is socially acceptable, you're a fucking pervert who gets his kicks by incest." Dave shouted back.

That word, "incest" rang in Ray's ears, but he buried it deep in his brain, he knew of his intentions. "You enjoy it, fucking queer, and I think you enjoy it more than those girls you screw. At least you always come back here for more." Ray had gone to far with that comment and he slammed the vodka bottle on the table. With tears in his eyes, flesh hot, Dave came over to his brother, straddled him and started punching as hard has he could.

Ray, taken by surprise, took some painful punches before being able to defend himself. Finally, he reached up and backhanded Dave, trying to snap him out of his aggression towards him. Ray knew very well how Dave cared about his looks, and Ray had to admit he was prettier than some of their sisters. 

Stunned, Dave's jaw dropped open, and he gasped. He realized the position he was in, and began rocking his hips so the fabric of his trousers rubbed against Ray's cock. It was his brother's turn to gasp and he reached up and grabbed his brother's slender hips. "Don't stop..." Ray hissed, the feeling overwhelming.

Dave realized he was the one in charge now. He moved his hips slowly, desperation in Ray's eyes, and then swiftly, seeing bliss. "If you come, you'll come all over the front of your shirt, and that is one of your favorites." Dave grinned, his boyish face having a sinister look to it.

"I don't care...just..." Ray whispered, arching his back. Dave began to move quickly again, Ray grabbing the bedspread and calling out "More!" His brother obliged, until finally spurts of hot come burst from Ray's cock all over his shirt and jacket. His orgasm had been intense and Ray was surprised since Dave hadn't sucked him off nor had he fucked him.

"Not bad for a queer." Dave had a smug look on his face as he spoke. Dipping some fingers in his brother's come, he licked them clean, before feeding some to Ray.


End file.
